


Home

by tragedybunny



Series: Live Like Legends (League of Legends One-Shots and Requests) [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedybunny/pseuds/tragedybunny
Summary: Katarina/Lux - They discover something more in each other than t hey ever thought possible.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Series: Live Like Legends (League of Legends One-Shots and Requests) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127705
Kudos: 14





	Home

“Take me with you.” That was her plea, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with tears she fought to hold back. Katarina had been partway through her ascent up the tree that she used to scale the wall of the Crownguard country estate when the young mage had come tearing through the courtyard. Her lack of stealth practically guaranteed the soldiers in the house would be alerted and start investigating.

“What are you doing?” She fumed. It was bad enough Garen had taken things so harshly tonight. He couldn’t see what Kat had known for so long, they had no future as long as his duty to Demacia came first. Now it seemed his little sister was trying to get her killed. The same sister who had unfortunately discovered one of their illicit trysts and had to be brought into their secret. She wondered if Lux had been sent by the gods to try her. 

For a moment she hesitated, eyes shifting around as though she couldn’t decide what to say. “I can’t stay here anymore. You know it isn’t safe for me. It’s just getting worse Kat.” Her lip trembled and Kat let out a sigh. Despite at times being troublesome, and always being cheerful enough to grind her nerves, the younger girl had always been impossibly kind to her. It was a thing Kat had seen little of in life, kindness freely given with nothing asked for in return. 

“Fine, but I’m going straight back to Noxus, no exceptions, and no turning around.” She regretted it as soon as she said. Not only would she have to guide an untrained civilian through the countryside, she was also going to have to explain essentially kidnapping a Demacian noble to High Command. 

Lux clasped her hands in front of her, her tears drying and eyes widening in joy. “Thank you Kat!” 

“Shhh. Just get up here.” She reached out to her and Lux scrambled to comply. When finally they clasped hands, Kat felt her squeezing as though she would never let go. Together they were over the wall and off towards the woods just as the first noise of a patrol drew close. 

That had been the first step of a journey that had led them here, the Grand General’s private office, standing before him and awaiting his decision on Lux’s fate, if she would be allowed to remain in Noxus. Sitting rigidly straight-backed, gloves concealing a secret Kat had only glimpsed, his dark eyes seemed to pierce one’s soul. His haunting presence was known to unnerve even the most hardened soldiers of the Legion. To her credit, Lux faced him with grim resolution, never once quailing under that intense gaze. Kat had to appreciate that she was braver than most would give her credit for. She’d been brave enough to leave the only home she’d ever known to seek freedom and acceptance for herself. More and more she’d come to admire her. 

Reaching over, she entwined her fingers with her friend’s, hoping to reassure her. “Fine, she may stay. She is to be under your supervision, Katarina. You will see that she becomes a loyal citizen of the Empire.” Although his voice never changed tone, the threat was clear enough for Kat, though Lux thankfully seemed to miss it. 

Still, he had given his permission and Kat fought back a triumphant smile. “Yes Grand General, Sir.” She gave a small bow and tugged Lux along behind her as he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. 

The office door had no sooner shut behind them then her bubbly friend let out a squeal of jubilance, jumping into the air. “I can stay!” Her delighted exclamations drew stares from the Trifarian Guards stationed in the hall. 

“Luxanna! Decorum please.” She snapped, feeling a sharp stab of guilt at the sudden hurt on the other’s features. Still, it wouldn’t do to have her become the subject of gossip. Unwanted attention in Noxus could be dangerous. 

Her mood melted away and she stared at the ground. “Sorry, it’s just so relieving, knowing I have somewhere to stay.” 

Kat sighed, would she ever get better at being compassionate. “It’s fine. Come on, chin up, you’re Noxian now.”

That brought the light back to her features and without warning, she threw her arms around Kat, her larger stature causing her to nearly throw the slighter assassin off balance. “How can I ever repay you?” 

Kat shifted uncomfortably, feeling a rising warmth in herself at the feel of Lux’s body pressed against her. “Don’t worry about it.” Unconsciously she returned the embrace, something stirring in her that she hadn’t even known was there, something that felt natural and right. “I was happy to help.” Her mouth was dry and her words were soft. 

Without really deciding to, she leaned up and hesitantly brushed her lips against Lux’s, finding them miraculously soft and inviting. It only lasted a moment before she pulled back, apology ready, embarrassed at what was surely an unwanted display of affection. She was shocked when those lips sought hers, returning the kiss. When the finally broke apart. Kat could swear the air around them was sparkling with prismatic light. They stood there, frozen, no words for what had passed between them. 

Very gently Lux leaned her head down onto Kat’s shoulder and it felt like years of tension and nervousness drained from her body. “Well if you insist on repaying me, you can start with kissing me like that again.” She smirked and was rewarded with a light giggle.

“Deal.” Once more their lips met, this time with a heady passion surging between them.

The sound of a throat clearing tersely behind them suddenly cooled that passion and they quickly broke apart. “If the two of you are quite finished, kindly remove yourselves from my doorway.” 

Kat felt her cheeks turning a dark shade of crimson and she dragged Lux from the Grand General’s path. “Apologies Sir.” She didn’t dare look him in the eye. Thankfully he said nothing more and continued down the hall. Throwing an arm around Lux’s shoulder Kat pulled her close. “Let me show you where home is.”


End file.
